L'Horreur
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Quelques enfants des sept héros vont témoigner une scène horrible mais de quoi s'agit t'il donc? Tout que je peut vous dires c'est que ça dû être l'horreur pour eux d'avoir témoigner cette terrible scène.


**L'Horreur**

* * *

 **Note** : Bonjour! Voici une histoire en français que j'ai commencé il y'a presque trois ans de ça et que j'ai finalement fini ça fait même pas quelques minutes de ça. Je suis quand même contente du résultat; j'aime beaucoup plus celui-là que ma dernière histoire que j'ai écris en en 2014, _Grossesse Surprise_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je peut juste vous dire que je préfère cette histoire que vous allez lire.

Tessia, Jay, Harry, Ugo, Atlanta, Axel et Nikos appartiens à **Studio B.- Classe des Titans**.Prudence, Luc, Luna, Marc, Nikoslas, Albert, Félicité, Elyse, Sam, Terra, Mirage, Angelo, Christopher, Maya et Ahera (j'était pas sûr si Ahera et Angelo avaint des accents dans leurs noms et s'il y'a des personnages que j'ai oublié de mentionner) appartiens à **historianGirl**. Le reste des personnages m'appartiennes.

* * *

 _Une très belle soirée en fin de mai…_

-Victor! Veux-tu me dire où que tu te caches, voyons? Demanda la femme enceinte de six mois. Le petit garçon qui se prénomma Victor sortit sa tête d'une couverte dans le salon et rit. La femme sourit et, soudainement, Victor se précipita vers la femme enceinte.

-Maman, c'est-tu déjà l'heure du lit? Demanda Victor avec un ton triste. Il caressait doucement le ventre de sa mère et posa sa tête sur le ventre en essayant d'écouter le cœur du bébé.

-Oui, mon cœur. Il est temps… va dans ton lit. Toi et ta sœur vous allez peut-être vous faire raconter l'histoire par moi et votre oncle Harry à soir si vous m'écoutez.» Elle frotta son ventre et le bébé lui donner coup de pied. Le petit Victor sourit et parti pour aller préparer dans son lit.

-Oh, ma petite… calme-toi, tu seras sorti dans trois mois seulement. N'inquiète-toi pas, mon bébé. Ça ne serait pas long. Maintenant, on va juste attendre ton oncle Harry- il va arriver à maison bientôt.»

Elle frotta son ventre une autre fois et s'assit sur le fauteuil pour attendre son frère ainé. Ses amis et elle sont voisins de droite de son frère ainé et de ses amis. Tout à coup, elle vit son frère avec son neveu Marc marcher vers la porte de devant. Elle avait de la misère à se lever du fauteuil, alors il a fallu qu'Alex l'aide. Elle lui dit vitement merci et ouvrit la porte à son frère et à son neveu.

Harry et surtout Marc ne semblait pas être contents, elle marche un pas en arrière. Elle sourit faiblement et dit : «Alors, c'est quoi cette face-là?»

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore debout, Céline? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que tu restes trop longtemps debout quand tu es enceinte. Au moins, papa n'est pas là pour te donner une lecture, tu sais très bien qu'on veut tu te reposes pour l'arrivée de la petite. Lui dit sévèrement Harry avec un regard meurtrier, mais se calma en donnant un câlin à sa sœur.

-Oui, je sais Harry, mais je veux juste qu'on raconte une histoire à nos enfants pour qu'ils dorment. C'est tout. Lui répondit Céline avec des larmes aux yeux. Harry redonna un câlin à sa sœur.

-Céline ma petite princesse, tu sais très bien que je te le permets de rester avec moi, mais, s'il te plait, pour moi, dors après.» Harry était très inquiet pour la santé de sa sœur. Sa première petite sœur.

-Bon, on commence l'histoire, les enfants? Demanda Harry avec un grand sourire. Les enfants applaudissent et vont immédiatement dans la chambre de Julie. Julie lisait un livre de Stephen King avec un sourire diabolique. Elle leva les yeux en voyant sa famille et met son signet ou elle était rendue.

-Oncle Harry! Tu es prête pour l'histoire? Demanda Julie avec excitation. Harry rit et hocha de la tête en disant : «Oui ma petite princesse, n'importe quoi pour que ta mère se repose _surtout_ pour le bébé.»

Julie, Victor et Marc se mit dans le lit pour écouter c'est quoi que Harry et Céline allaient dire. Ils écoutèrent avec intérêts comme chaque soir. Ils s'endormirent subitement en un seul clin d'œil. Céline décida de mettre sa longue jaquette et alla se changer dans sa chambre. Elle revient et remarqua que son fils n'était plus là. Harry lui envoya un sourire narquois : «Ben quoi? Tu sais très bien que je veux que tu ailles te coucher le plus tôt possible.»

-Oh Harry, merci beaucoup.» Elle s'assit à côté de lui et Harry enveloppa sa nièce, qui est aussi sa filleule, dans ses couvertures pendant qu'il prit Marc dans ses bras. Avec une main libre, il caressa le ventre de sa sœur. Avec ça, il parla au ventre de sa sœur : «Mon petit ange, repose-toi et essaie de fatiguer ta mère pour moi, pour qu'elle aille se coucher.»

Céline lui frappa au bras légèrement avec un rire : «Toi là…»

Elle frotta ses yeux en lui envoyant un regard meurtrier à son frère : «Je pense qu'elle t'a écouté, Harry.»

Harry lui embrassa sur la joue et déposa Marc sur le lit de sa cousine et prit Céline dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre à elle et de son mari Jérémie. Elle s'endormit paisiblement et Harry sourit faiblement en disant qu'elle va être en forme pour demain.

-Je t'aime, ma petite princesse. Repose-toi bien. Disait Harry en la mettant dans le lit doucement pour ne pas faire mal au bébé. Il lui donna un bisou sur le front et caressa un peu le ventre en s'en allant. Il ramassa Marc et s'en alla sortir de la maison jusqu'à ce que Jérémie entre et sourit à son beau-frère.

-Tout va bien avec ma petite famille, Harry? Demanda Jérémie en souriant avec épuisement. Il regarda son filleul qui est dans son bras d'Harry et lui donna un bec sur son front. Dort bien mon neveu, dort bien…

* * *

 _Le lendemain…_

Tara (même si elle a peur de l'eau) est assise sur la première marche de la piscine hors terre de 24 pieds, en mettant simplement ses pieds dans l'eau. Julie et Marie-Ève, qui avaient mis leurs maillots de bain, étaient assises sur la dernière marche pendant qu'elles commencèrent à pédaler comme des poissons. Tamara serait avec elles, mais elle était trop fatiguée et décida de dormir plus longtemps. C'était samedi et elles s'amuseraient comme des folles dans la piscine jusqu'à tant qu'il y'ait un soleil dans le ciel. Oui, d'habitude, ce n'est pas le temps pour les piscines, mais ça ne dérangerait pas les filles. Elles avaient promis à leurs parents de l'utiliser.

Elles entendaient soudainement un bruit d'un camion qu'elles connaissaient bien : le camion rouge vif du parrain et oncle de Julie. Julie arrêta de flotter sur le dos et regarda dans la direction où le camion ronronnant et vu qu'il fallait que son oncle parte. Mais tout à coup, elles voyaient trois ombres et c'était ceux de leurs parrains. Ils leur sourient et Harry disait avec un sourire narquois : «Comment va votre baignade froide?»

-Euh, Oncle Harry… tu n'as pas oublié que la piscine est chauffée, tout de même? Demanda Julie avec un regard surpris.

-Oh oui c'est vrai…» Harry frotta l'arrière de sa tête. Il donna un bec sur la joue de la part de Julie, elle lui sourit. Axel et Ugo ont fait de même : des becs sur les joues de la part de leurs nièces. Ils s'en allaient pour partir jusqu'à tant que leurs beaux-frères entrent dans la cour et sourirent.

-Ah, Axel comment vas-tu? Demanda Cédric en grattant où il commençait à avoir une barbe. Vous vous s'en aller pour travailler, je suppose.

Axel sourie et dit avec sévèrement : «Euh, oui. N'oublie pas de prendre soin de ma petite sœur d'amour et _surtout_ à Tara et Alexis. Compris?»

-Bien sûr, Axel. Je le sais très bien.» Cédric fait un petit rire après avoir roulé ses yeux. Après qu'Axel, Harry et Ugo soient partis, les trois hommes se retournèrent vers leurs filles qui commencèrent à bâiller. Ils rirent.

Les filles on décider que ça va être suffisant pour l'instant est sont partis prendre un bain avant de retourner se coucher.

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

-Hé, tante Mélanie et oncle Alex!» Nadine se joint à son oncle et sa tante paternelle, suivie par Nikoslas en souriant. Mélanie, avec un sourire joyeux, tapa les deux places qu'il restait sur le sofa de dehors.

-Comment vont mon neveu et ma nièce chérie? Demanda Alex en poussant ses lunettes vers son visage. Nikoslas est allé sur ses genoux à Alex et il dit : «Très bien, oncle Alex!»

-C'est très bien à entendre cette nouvelle.» Tout à coup, le cellulaire d'Alex sonne et Nikoslas réalisa que son oncle voulait parler en privé et il descendit des genoux de son oncle et partit s'assoir à côté de sa sœur. Sa cousine Mélodie arriva avec un Nicolas qui est arrivé en pleine vitesse. Mélanie lui donne un regard dur et dit : «Tu viens tu juste de courir dans maison pour aller dehors? Tu sais que j'haïs ça quand tu fais ça, Nico. »

-Oui, maman. Je comprends, je vais plus le refaire.» Nicolas sourit et fait son innocent. Mélanie lui donne un sourire magnifique et, soudainement, le bébé lui donna un coup de pied : «Aïe, Andréa! Attention!»

Alex reviens et aida sa femme à se relever et lui caressa un peu le ventre en donnant un bec, mais, pendant une seconde, Nadine et Mélodie cachèrent les yeux de leurs frères en disant : «Premièrement, veuillez vous chercher une chambre et, deuxièmement, elle est déjà enceinte! Troisièmement, il y'a des mineurs ici!»

Alex et Mélanie rougissaient, Mélanie dit avec un grand sourire : «Alors les enfants! On va aller jouer au jeu Destin dehors, il fait si beau soleil.»

Les enfants étaient d'accord et Mélodie est allée chercher le jeu. Luna est arrivé en vitesse et colla son oncle Alex. Elle semblait si joyeuse. Atlanta entra avec des choses de piscine. Elle aussi elle colla son plus jeune frère, elle dit avec un ton joyeux dans la voix : «Oh Alex! Ça te dérange-tu si on baigne avec toi dans la piscine?»

Alex sourit en plaçant encore ses lunettes dans son visage correctement et Luna recommença à le coller et Alex lui tape la tête avec affection : «Oui bien sûr, ma très chère sœur. Oui, je pourrais bien avec Luna.»

-Je peux-tu y'aller moi aussi, papa? Demanda Nicolas avec de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Alex rit et hocha de la tête. Le père et fils sont allé partie aller se changer tandis qu'Atlanta et sa fille on fait de même.

* * *

 _Au même moment_

-Tante Ariane, je peux-tu poser une question? Demanda Lyne avec grand intérêt pendant qu'elle et Luc buvaient du thé glacé. Ariane se retourna vers sa nièce pendant que son frère se colla contre elle avec délicatesse.

-Oui ma belle, que puis-je faire pour toi. Tu dois avoir une question pour moi… disait Ariane avec un sourire pendant que le bébé à changer de position dans son ventre. Son frère le frotta pendant qu'elle avait une main sur la main de son frère.

-Oui bien sûr, mais quel âge que t'avais quand tu as embrassé oncle Cédric?» C'était la question que ça lui intéresser pour le moment. Ariane hoqueta avec surprise, Luc avait plaqué sa bouche avec sa main libre, Tara et Alexis se regarder avec une drôle d'impression. Axel claque ses doigts et donne sa fille un long regard.

-Lyne Cloutier! Combien de fois que je t'ai dit de ne pas dire des sortes de questions comme ça? Dis Axel avec de la colère dans sa voix. Ariane pressa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et dit avec sévèrement : «C'est assez Axel! C'est correct si elle me demande ça.»

-Bien… on avait environ treize ans quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Les premières fois, je le disais pas à ton papi et ton papa parce que, des fois, ils pouvaient être très protecteurs envers moi. Encore aujourd'hui ils le sont. Continua Ariane avec un sourire sur ses lèvres en couleur rubis.

-Oui, pis je me souviens que papa avait fait une lecture à propos de ne pas te toucher sexuellement à l'âge que vous aviez. Ça, j'étais très d'accord avec lui, même maman semblait être d'accord aussi. Dis Axel sévèrement et il se tourna vers les enfants en disant : «Quand on a su que ta mère était enceinte de toi Tara, ton grand-père et moi, on avait fait une méchante lecture à ton père. On était pas content qu'il ait mis ta mère enceinte direct après leur mariage.»

-Au moins Axel, tu semblais aussi aux anges et surtout maman qui pleura de joie. Même aujourd'hui c'est le cas, elle a pleurait quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte pour la troisième fois.» Ariane disait en caressant son frère ainé par le cou.

-Aussi, oublie pas tante Ariane que papa pleurait de joie pour le bébé que tu portes en ce moment.» Luc a dit pendant les trois autres riants. Axel rougit et Ariane a fait un câlin à son frère de nouveau.

-Je sais, Luc. C'est pour ça que j'aime ton père, mais quoi qui est bizarre c'est que quand Alex- non, pas le frère de ta mère, mais le nôtre. Quand il a annoncé qu'il allait être papa, ton père n'avait pas pleuré, il était simplement content. Mais, quand c'est au sujet de ses sœurs qui tombent enceintes, il pleurait de joie. C'est très bizarre.» Ariane pensait en s'accotant contre le comptoir. Ils étaient bien sûr dans la maison qu'elle, ses amis et son mari vivent avec leur famille.

Axel l'embrassa sur la joue et dit faiblement : «Je sais très bien que tu trouves ça bizarre ma petite fée, mais quand c'est mes sœurs, je me sens plus sensible à ça que ceux de mes frères, même s'il y'a juste Alex à date.»

-Axel, je suis très contente que tu sois venue nous rejoindre après que t'as fini de travailler. Je suis juste contente de te voir. Ariane a dit et se tourne vers son filleul qui sourit vers elle et aller caresser son ventre, elle continuât avec douceur : «Même je suis très contente de te voir, mon petit neveu d'amour.»

-Moi aussi, tante Ariane…» disait Luc avec un sourire sur ses lèvres en ferment ses yeux. Tara et Alexis sont allé voir leur parrain et leur donnant un câlin. Axel leur redonne le câlin en les berçant un peu.

* * *

 _Dans la maison des héros : dans la cuisine…_

-Aïe! Patricia, ça fait mal! Disait Céline avec amertume.

Ça surpris ses enfants et la famille de son frère, Harry toussa un peu et dit : «Tu vas appeler ta fille après notre bébé sœur?»

Céline à simplement hocha de la tête. Harry la prise dans ses bras et lui donne un bec sur le front, il a ensuite caressa son ventre et dit doucement : «C'est une merveilleuse idée que t'a eu. Patricia va être folle de joie quand elle va savoir que tu as appelé ta fille après elle.»

-Ma tante Céline, tu n'as-tu discuté avec oncle Jérémie par exemple pour le nom? Demandât Marc, en se précipitant pour ce collant vers elles. Céline regarda son frère qui s'en va aller manger une «bouché» qu'on puisse dire.

-Oui, mon coco. Pis il à accepter avec joie.» Patricia regarda continuellement son frère mettre des étages de sandwich, son ventre commença à grogner et tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Harry fait un soupir et lui offre son sandwich. Elle le mange avec satisfaction, Samantha la regarde avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Ta faim, ma belle-sœur. Je me souviens pu si j'ai tant mangé que ça à la grossesse de Marc.»

-Oui, tu as beaucoup mangé quand tu étais enceinte de Marc. Tu as même volée la moitié de mes crêpes un moment donné.» Grace disait avec un sourire narquois et ça faite Samantha rougir. Julie et Victor colla Samantha. Elle leurs donna un câlin.

Harry lui frotta le dos avec douceur et lui tape un peu le ventre, il s'emblant être inquiet pour sa sœur. Sa petite nièce qui va être née bientôt fait réveiller sa sœur toute la nuit et ça il va essayer de lui parler à propos de ça. Céline à compris ce message car elle peut lire dans les pensées des autres… oui, comme Tessia. Elle se retourne vers son frère et Harry se pencha vers son ventre en le frottant : «Ma belle, sois gentille avec maman. Il faut qu'elle se repose pour ton arrivée, on a compris que tu es envie et que tu grandi à merveille dans le ventre à maman mais laisse la dormir.»

Marc continua pour son père en aussi frottant le ventre de sa tante : «Il fallait que ton oncle Harry dise te coucher hier soir, mais tu la mise fatigué et ça c'est supposer être chaque nuit. Pas juste une.»

La famille Brillé sourit et ils continuant à faire leurs moments de famille. Pendant ce temps une autre famille est dans le salon. Éva rit de joie en réalisant qu'elle à gagner et son petit frère Albert roula des yeux vers le plafond. Il dit : «C'est juste un jeu, il ne faut pas être si dramatique quand tu gagnes, Éva.»

Ugo sourit et tourne vers son fils : «Albert, laisse ta sœur faire sa petite victoire.»

Albert fait son petit sourire en se collant sur le ventre de sa tante Maggy, Maggy lui frotta doucement les cheveux tressé. Marie-Ève et son petit frère Zachary vont s'assoir à côté de leurs oncle et lui donnât chacun un bisou. Ugo leurs tourne et donnant une caresse. «Vous êtes aussi mes amour, vous le savez tu ça?»

Ils hochant la tête, Éva qui se sentais abandonner s'assise sur le sofa. Elle a de la misère un peu avec sa belle-mère Calypso, sa belle-mère ne l'aime pas parce que son père à tomber amoureux de sa mère un an après sa raconte avec sa belle-mère. Ça la mise en colère que son père ai tombé amoureuse de sa mère… parce qu'Éva ressemble à sa mère. Sa belle-mère à un peu de misère à cause de ça. Mais… même que si sa belle-mère à un peu de misère elle l'aime profondément quand même. Ugo soupira et prends sa fille dans les bras : «Oh ma chérie, ta belle-mère t'aime. Oublie jamais ça.»

-Oh papa! Je le sais mais…» Éva s'en n'aller ajouter autres choses mais Jay et sa famille entrent dans le salon. Jay sourit à son ami pendant qu'il avait un bras en l'entour de sa sœur enceinte, Émilie.

-Alors, Ugo veut tu venir à un resto avec nous?

-Moi aussi! Criant la sœur et le frère Brillé pendant le restant de le restant de la bande on éclater de rires. Tous ces moments de familles vont s'écouler parce que dans ces trois mois qui suivront vont être terminé…

* * *

 _Trois et ½ mois plus tard…_

Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'Émilie, Ariane, Céline, Maggy et Mélanie ont accouché de leurs petites dernières. En ce moment sont avec les enfants de leurs frères : Prudence, Félicité, Luna, Luc, Marc, Nikoslas et Albert. Leurs frères et maris gardant leurs enfants à la maison, leurs frères n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette et attendre plus tard. Mais bien sûr elles refusent et pars dans les bois avec les enfants pour leur montrer de la magie dans la forêt et comment que c'est beau.

-Oh! Que je suis heureuse que je ne ressemble plus à une baleine! S'exclamât Mélanie en soupirant avant qu'elle s'effondre sur un rocher. Tout le monde sauf Nikoslas roulant des yeux.

-Bon! Les enfants maintenant c'est le temps du petit spectacle de magie! Dit Émilie avec excitation, elle et ses quatre copines se tenant la main en se fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elles soudainement ouvrent les yeux et elles se lèvent les bras très haut et une bulle de multi-couleurs apparaît devant les visages des enfants.

-Wow! Tante Céline c'est magnifique, il va tu avoir des silhouettes d'animaux dedans? Demande Marc avec des yeux illuminer. Céline avec ses orbites complètement bleues ciel regarde son neveu avec un sourire et elle hocha. Ils voyaient maintenant une silhouettes d'une colombe qui apparaît dans la grosse bulle et une autre forme s'en n'aller apparaître mais…

-C'est quoi cette drôle de lumière la bas? Une voix forte cria de loin et ça faite les femmes arrêter complétement. Elles se retournant avec horreur à leurs nièces et neveux et disant en vitesse d'aller se cacher et immédiatement. Ils les obéissent et ils se cachant. Pas si longtemps après un camion apparaît devant elles et arrêtant en un bruit désagréable. Les femmes étaient prêtes à se battre.

-Oh voyant ça… je le savais que c'était des sorcières. Disait cruellement un des hommes. Répondez!

-Comment vous le savez si on est des sorcières ou non? Demandât Émilie avec colère et épuisement. N'oubliez pas que ça fait pas longtemps que elle et ses amies on accouchés.

-On fait des petites randonner dans les bois. L'homme a dit avec impatience. Est-ce que vous voulez vous battre ou vous rendez toute suite?

Les cinq femmes soupirants et ce regardent en souriant : «Pour nos familles, on va… battre jusqu'à notre mort. On va s'ennuyer d'eux mais que voulais vous, c'est ça la vie.»

Les mâchoires des sept enfants on tomber quand ils ont entendue ceci, ils ne pouvaient pas croire à leurs oreilles que leurs tantes ont pu dire ça. Elles ne veulent pas vieillir et voir leurs familles grandir? Ça ne juste pas de sens. Luc voulais intervenir mais Luna lui retiens et lui dit qu'ils le turent aussi s'il apparaît devant ces tueurs. Luc respira profondément et avec des larmes dans ses yeux il hocha. Félicité et Nikoslas se retournant avec vitesse pour ne pas voir l'horreur qui va se produire dans quelques secondes.

Ils ferment tous les yeux, sauf pour Prudence et Luc qui continuant de regarder avec horreur, ils voyant que ça va mal terminer. Sachant qu'il y allait avoir beaucoup de sang, Luc se retourne vers Prudence et chuchote dans son oreille : «Prue… ferme les yeux tout de suite. Je veux pas avoir affaire avec ta phobie.»

À contre cœur, elle ferma ses yeux et plaça ses mains sur ses yeux. Elle pleura doucement. «Pourquoi? J'ai déjà perdu maman il y a deux mois. Maintenant, tante Émilie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au dieux?» Luc la colla dans ses bras, la laissant se calmer tranquillement, tout en surveillant sa jumelle qui bouillonnait déjà de rage.

L'attaque commença et l'estomac de Luc se tourna. C'était horrible. Les hommes n'arrêtèrent pas de les attaquer avec des armes de plus en plus dangereuses, ils les ont tirés avec plaisir. Un bruit lourd fut entendu. Les enfants on boucher leurs oreilles, s'était trop pour eux. Leurs tantes on assez soufferts avec les épées des hommes… mais les fusils, c'était de trop.

-Bon, venez! Notre mission est accomplie : les sorcières sont mortes! Allez!» Et avec ça ils sont partis. Laisser les sept enfants regarder les corps ensanglantées de leurs tantes. Ils se lèvent en direction de leurs tantes respectives. Jamais qu'ils vont pardonner à ces hommes pour avoir faite ça à leurs tantes… _jamais_. Nikoslas est partie pour aller faire pipi dans le boisé en jetant de l'eau sur ses mains pour pu que ça soit sale. Dans une façon de le dire.

-J'espère que ces monstres va le regretter et que quelques chose de malheur leurs arrivent.» Marc dit avec colère, ses yeux bruns regarda la direction on les messieurs sont partis et le reste de l'équipe l'imitent.

* * *

 _Onze ans plus tard…_

-… et c'est comme ça que ça finit la triste histoire. Marc disais l'histoire dans l'année où ça allait moins bien. Maintenant que j'ai fini de dire ces moments douloureuse tu peux enfin te coucher. C'est quoi t'en penses, Patricia?

-D'accord. Ça ferait plaisir de m'endormir pour être en forme pour demain. Patricia, la plus jeune fille de Céline et de Jérémie a dit en donnant un bisou à son cousin sur la joue. Bonne nuit Marc.

-Dors bien.» Marc se leva et va joindre son équipe dans le salon de leurs oncles. Depuis six ans, leurs oncles sont moins à maison. Il faut toujours que l'équipe ou Axel qui viennent les garder quand les enfants sont à maison. Une chance que ça leurs dérange pas parce que ils gardent les plus jeunes… oui, les frères et sœurs des enfants pourrait les garder mais les plus vielles on déménager à la Nouvelle Olympe. Les deuxièmes plus vieux sont encore à maison mais pour eux ils ont autres choses à faire que tout le temps garder leurs petites sœurs. Comme les études, leurs copines et des sorties les fins de semaines.

Toute à coup il y'a une jeune fille avec des cheveux roux jusqu'au cou qui avait des larmes dans ses yeux bleus, Luc la pris dans ses bras et la berçant. «Mon ange, c'est quoi tu fais encore debout à cette heure-là tu as…»

-J'ai vu une silhouette qui n'était pas la mienne et…, Elle s'arrêta subitement et elle voit le regard mécontent de son cousin. D'accord, je vais me retourner me coucher et essayer de fermer mes yeux.

-Merci Tanya, dors bien.» Quelques secondes après que Tanya ai fermé la porte de sa chambre la porte d'entrée ouvre. L'équipe se retourne pour voir leurs oncles fatiguées, ils travaillant très fort et parfois ils prenant un coup quand ils finissent de travaillent plus de bonne heure. Mais cette fois ci, ils ne sont pas ivres. L'équipe fait un soupir mais Félicité et Nikoslas aimes moins leurs oncles à cause de ça, le restant de l'équipe assai encore de les supporters mais ça commence aussi de descendre.

-Oncle Justin, comment était ta journée au travaille aujourd'hui? Demandât Prudence en prenant tout le courage qu'elle avait. Elle fait un petit sourire.

Justin la prends dans ses bras, il voulait tellement les voir plus mais ça serais pas possible. Il sait que sa blesse Prudence et Félicité de plus en plus de le voir dans cette condition-là. Son frère ainé Michel aussi à un quelque sorte de problème mentale, il est devenue si ignorant et méchant avec sa plus vielle ça pas de bon sens. La mort de leur sœur à était un choque pour lui- et pour tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il lui donnant un bisou au front et il annonça qu'il allait boire et ça faite choquée Prudence et Félicité en larmes. Félicité voulait retourner chez eux avant qu'ils le voyaient trop ivre.

Avec ça ils sont partis immédiatement de la maison pour retourner à leur maison mais quand Albert ouvre la porte ils entendent des sanglots qui semblaient être dans la cuisine. Luc et Luna vont voir, un an que leur tante Ariane a était tuée leur mère a était battu mortellement. Il regarda un album qui était écrit «Ariane : Âgée de 0-5 ans.» et les jumeaux ce sont échanger des regards en se mordant les lèvres inférieur. Axel arrêta pas de replaça ses lunettes sur son visage et de les enlever.

-Papa, dit Luna doucement. Ferme ton album toute suite, tu as assez regardé l'album de tante Ariane. Tu as au moins tes autres frères et sœurs et tu sais que tante Ariane serais pas heureuse de te voir dans ce piteux état… ni maman.

Axel lâcha un soupir et hocha de la tête. Il ferme doucement l'album et sa fille ainée Lyne (c'était la jumelle de Lexie qui était l'ainée mais parce qu'elle est décédée depuis longtemps c'est Lyne qui est devenue l'ainée) rentre dans la cuisine avec inquiétude et de tristesse.

-Papa, je pensais que la bonne nouvelle que tu seras grand-père au mois de février ça te ferai plaisir…

Axel se lève violement en marcha vers Lyne, il la caresse doucement. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à sa fille et dit doucement avec des larmes qui coulait sur ses joues : «Je suis désolée, mon petit lapin. Je ne voulais pas te faire inquiéter. Oui! Je suis au anges que je vais être grand-père dans quelques mois.»

-Je ne suis pas inquiète papa, mais s'il-te-plait arrête de penser à cette année… l'horreur que tante Ariane a subi. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, ça ne va rien changer. Elle est morte, tu ne peux rien y faire. Viens te coucher, maintenant.

Axel soupir et donne un bec sur la joue de sa fille, il la guida dans une chambre d'invité. Il se retourne vers elle et dit : «Toi aussi va te coucher, ma chérie. Repose toi bien pour le bébé et arrête d'inquiéter pour ton vieux père.»

Et ils se coucheront et les autres ont suivi leur exemple. L'équipe prend toujours leur tour à faire des cauchemars. Cette nuit c'était Albert qui n'a fait une, il ne criait pas mais il a doucement sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir sa sœur et son beau-frère. Il ouvre doucement la porte pour voir en premier son neveu de huit mois dormait paisiblement et il dormait. Il soupira et s'assise près de sa sœur qui se réveilla doucement et son beau-frère se met une main sur ses yeux et dit avec amertume : «Quel heure est-il, bon sang!»

Ça lui a mérité un coup de poing au visage : «Harold! Tu sais très bien que…»

-Oui, je sais ma douce colombe mais il est trop vieux pour coucher entre nous deux.» Rigola Harold mais a reçu un regard meurtrier de sa femme. Il se tut rapidement. Éva retourne vers son frère et s'en n'aller dire quelque chose mais le bébé commence à pleurer et Albert est allé le chercher dans son parc.

-Je te laisse Éva, il a faim ce petit Galen là.» Il embrasse sa sœur et son neveu sur le front et reparti se coucher et souhaite de ne pas refaire un autre cauchemar. Quand il est arrivé dans la chambre ou il dormait avec son équipe il voyait que Marc descendait de l'escalier et les yeux étaient baigner des larmes. Il disait qu'il va aller voir sa petite nièce si tout va bien.

Marc alla dans la chambre de sa sœur et de son beau-frère et voyait que sa nièce de trois ans dormait à deux poings fermer. Il va maintenant dans le salon en pensant de regarder la télévision mais ça ferait trop de bruits, la dernière fois la télévision était fermé le volume était pas mal forte. Il soupira et il sent une main appuyer sur son épaule et il fait un petit saut. C'était sa sœur Grace et avec son petit bedon rond.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée, Grace. Marc était de retour avec des larmes. Je ne peux pas me… tu sais déjà, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette terrible époque. C'est souffrant.»

Grace mord sa lèvre inférieure. «Marc, je ne peux pas rien faire tu le sais très bien en plus.»

-Je le sais.» Marc avait dit avec amertume. Grace à senti son bébé bouger un peu. Elle se sentait relaxe, Marc lui frottait le ventre et le bébé à encore bouger. Il lui donne un petit bisou sur le ventre de sa sœur. Seth entra et chuchote dans l'oreille de son beau-frère qu'il peut coucher avec eux, le lit est assez grand pour un troisième. Il l'aime son beau-frère pour le considérer comme son petit frère.

-Viens t'en mon petit frère, disais Grace en l'amenant avec eux dans leur chambre pour cette nuit. Pendant que Marc est allé coucher avec sa famille, Prudence et Félicité sont allées coucher avec leur petit frère William.

Félicité ne s'endormait pas et elle décide de surveiller sa sœur et son frère, qu'elle souhaite que ses parents les surveillant. Elle voulait rien leurs arrivent, elle avait des larmes aux yeux juste à y penser. Prudence la regardais et elle dit : «Félie… un moment donné, il faudrait que tu passes à autres choses. La vie continue.»

Félicité soupira : «Prue… jamais je ne pourrais oublier quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant que ça. Tu essais très bien de le cacher, mais je le sais, tu as encore des cauchemars à propos de cette scène d'horreur qu'on a vécus il y'a onze ans de ça.»

-Je sais pas comment tu sais ça… mais tu as raison, on a de la misère à oublier ça. C'est à ce demander si un jour ça va finir.» Prudence expliqua et Félicité laissa couler quelques larmes. Prudence la prit dans ses bras et lui passa délicatement la main dans les cheveux à sa sœur. Prudence soupira, essayant de toute ses forces de ne pas pleurer.

-Désolée Félie. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que si papa était là, il dirait que seul temps le dira quand tout ça sera fini.»

* * *

 _Quelques années plus tard…_

-Marc? Demandât son épouse Elyse en descendent les escaliers et très enceinte de leur deuxième enfant. T'es encore dans le salon?

-Oh! Oui Ely, disait Marc en frottant sa tête. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu sais très bien que je connais la raison que tu restes parfois debout toute la nuit. Elyse lui donne un bec sur la tête. Viens Marc, demain on a une réunion avec les autres pour la journée.»

-C'est bon, c'est bon. J'arrive. Surtout si je veux que tu te couches, pour la santé de notre petite puce. Marc lui embrassa sur les lèvres et les deux sont partis se coucher.

Quand la petite famille de Marc arriva chez la maison de Prudence en la première journée de printemps. Elle les accueillant avec plaisir, Elliott à vue sa tante qui se préparait avec les autres tantes.

-Salut tante Grace!

-Oh! Elliott mon cœur… on va tous aller prendre une marche dans les bois.» Grace avait un sourire sous les lèvres en l'embrassant sur les joues.

Marc secoua sa tête : «Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Grace. Tu sais c'est quoi qui est arrivé à tante Céline et ses amis. Elles se sont faite…»

Grace tourne un peu vers lui et dit : «On ferait plus attention, elles n'étaient pas assez loin.»

-On vous fait confiances les filles… et William.» Albert hocha de la tête pendant que Christopher est allé voir sa tante Éva. «Faites juste attention et pour vrai.»

-Oui, oui Albert! On as compris, tu sais que je suis plus vielle que toi, hein?» Éva était mécontente que son frère lui donne une petite lecture.

-Vous vous ne voulez pas écoutez un VHS ou même un DVD en place? Demandât Nikoslas avec inquiétude. Ça nous inquiéterai pas que vous êtes dehors.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment c'est quoi qui va vous arriver.» Félicité se tournant vers son frère avec inquiétude. Elle et Prudence sont toujours inquiètes pour leur petit frère.

-Bien sûr que non, rien va nous arriver…» Et avec ça les tantes et oncles sont partis et c'est juste six minutes plus tard que Prudence a eu cette terrible vision et deux heures plus tard Elliot, Mirage, Terra, Christopher, Maya, Ahera et Angelo étaient de retour en pleurs. Ils semblaient à être tellement terrifiés.

-Maman, il y'a des gens mauvais qui on tués…» Terra à arrêta de parler et continua de pleurer. Les parents ce sont regarder et avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Félicité chuchota à sa sœur : «L'histoire se répète… vos enfants vont maintenant subir l'horreur dans leurs rêves comme nous.»


End file.
